(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control board, and more particularly to a control board assembly for elevators.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical elevators comprise a control board for controlling the elevators. One type of the control boards is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 and comprises a board body 10 including an oblong hole 11 formed in the upper portion for engaging with a displayer 13 which shows the layers of the building and including two apertures 12 formed in the lower portion for engaging with press buttons 14 which are provided for controlling the elevators. Another type of control board is disclosed in FIG. 3 and comprises a board body 20 including an aperture 23 for engaging with a displayer 26 for showing the position of the elevator and including a plurality of orifices 21, 22 for engaging with press buttons 24, 25 respectively. The press buttons 24, 25 are provided for controlling the elevators.
However, in such control boards, once the oblong hole 11, apertures 12, 23 and the orifices 21, 22 are punched and formed in the board body 10, 20, both the size and the shape of the apertures and the orifices may not be changed such that only predetermined buttons or displayers may be engaged in the apertures and orifices. In addition, once the board body 10, 20 is damaged, the whole board body is required to be replaced with a brand new one.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional control boards for elevators.